Lonely without you
by Masashi 'Gepiin' Park
Summary: Hyuuga hinata,cewek yang selalu menyendiri. impiannya menjadi penyanyi selalu ditolak.dan akhirnya dia bertemu seseorang yang dapat menyemangatinya. siapa dia? kalau mau tau baca aja ya... RnR please...


**Hohoho…. Saia balik lagi dengan fict agak gaje ini…..**

**Fanfict ini terinspirasi dr komik Chiba-sensei ^_^v  
>Maaf ya kalau aku udah lama gak keluar2 selama ini… soalnya lagi sibuk nyari sekolah… persiapan MOS.. ah! Semua itu membuatku pusing. O iya,apa kalian kangen saia? *digebukin reader<strong>

**Ok kita mulai aja ya  
>Rated : T adjah<br>Warning :AU,OOC,gaje,aneh,typo (s),dll.  
>Disclaimer: Naruto tentu milik Masashi-sensei dan alur cerita milik Chiba-sensei<br>Pair: NaruHina  
>Genre: FriendshipRomance**

**~~~XXX~~~**

Hinata POV

_'Aku ingin terbang bebas'  
>'tapi seorang diri rasanya sepi'<em>

Aku Hyuuga Hinata. 16 Tahun. Bersekolah di Konoha High School (atau orang-orang menyebutnya KHS). Anak pemalu. Anak yang tidak populer. Anak yang selalu menyendiri. Yang hanya bisa menuliskan segala isi hatiku pada satu notebook. Yang hanya bisa melihat seseorang yang selalu menjadi inspirasiku. Inspirasi untuk membuat lagu.

Uzumaki Naruto. Berumur 1 tahun lebih tua dariku. Dialah yang menjadi inspirasiku selama ini. Dialah yang menjadi inspirasiku untuk membuat lagu. Dan dialah penyemangatku. Anak itu. Naruto Uzumakui. Rambutnya dicat pirang. Kupingnya di tindik. Dan bisa dikatakan dia anak bandel satu-satunya di sekolahku. Tapi kadang-kadang aku bisa melihat sayap di bahunya. Begitu putih sehingga menyilaukan mata. Sayap kebebasan. Sayap yang berukuran besar itu terasa lembut dan menyenangkan bila disentuh.

"Hei,lihat… lihat! Naruto berulah lagi." Ujar teman sekelasku. "Dia main air sambil lari-larian di taman. Aneh ya!"

"Woi,Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Seru Kakashi-sensei pada Muridnya,Naruto.  
>"eh,sensei! Sensei coba deh! Seru loh lari-larian kayak tadi. Hehehe."<br>"N-A-R-U-T-O! Kau kan sebentar lagi mau ujian. Apa kau tidak mempersiapkan untuk ujian itu? Apa kau tidak ingin lulus,hah? Bagaimana dengan ma…" ucapan itu terpotong oleh kata-kata Naruto  
>"Maaf,Sensei. Aku tidak ingin mendengar ceramah anda. Aku itu orangnya bebas melakukan apa yang ku inginkan. Dan tidak boleh ada yang melarangnya! "<p>

Itulah yang setidaknya ku dengar dari kelasku. Omelan Kakashi-sensei yang ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Uzumaki Naruto.

Sedangkan dikelas…..

"hei,lihat… Hinata sedang menulis sesuatu lagi!"  
>"Tidak ada habis-habisnya ya dia menulis nama anak yang dibenci."<br>'Tidak! Aku tidak menulis nama anak-anak yang ku benci! Aku tidak membenci siapa pun. Aku.. aku membenci diriku sendiri' umpatku dalam hati.

Ting…tong…ting…tong…

Bel sekolah berbunyi yang menandakan bahwa siswa dapat beristirahat. Dan ini tempat ku. Tempat menulis laguku dengan tenang. Di atap sekolah yang tidak akan ditemui seseorang. Kecuali….

"ngapain kau disini?" tanya seseorang dengan suara yang hampir membuat jantungku keluar. 'Tidak!Naruto!'. Saat itu pun aku langsung memalingkan wajahku ke arah buku yang ku pegang. "kau itu…" katanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah ku. Sangat dekat sekali sehingga aku dapat merasakan wajahku yang memanas dan pasti memerah. "Nggak pernah menatap wajah lawan bicaramu ya?" . Saat itu pun aku langsung melonjak kaget dan akhirnya sebelum…

"Sesekali tatap wajah lawan bicaramu!" saranya dengan suara yang begitu lembut.  
>"Enggak…", jawabku."Enggak mau!"lanjutku.<p>

Seketika itu pun aku berlari menuju kelas dengan wajah yang memerah dan jantung yang berdegup kencang. Aku tidak yakin. Sangat tidak yakin dapat bertemu dengan Naruto dengan cara yang seperti itu.

Sementara itu…

"Sayap kebebasan…"  
>'itu…itu…' gumamku.<br>"Dengan sayap kebebasan…."  
>"Apa ini…? Apa yang Naruto lakukan" tanya anak-anak sekelas<br>"Dengan sayap kebebasan…. Aku ingin terbang bebas. Terbang dengan merdeka… tapi seorang diri rasanya sepi…" baca Naruto.  
>'Tidak! Tidak…. '<br>"eh,puisi apa itu? Jangan-jangan Naruto yang tulis ya?"  
>"Tidak…"gumamku. "Tidak! HENTIKAN!" teriakku. Saat itu pula seisi kelas memandangku. Hal itu sangat memalukan! Sangat memalukan!<p>

Skip time~~~~

Saat pulang sekolah,aku beru tersadar bahwa dari tadi aku melamun dan menangis. Hingga perjalanan pulang pun aku menangis. (reader: emang air matanya gak habis ya?). Aku baru tahu kalau Naruto memilik jalan yang searah denganku.

"Sudah…berhenti menangis,dong! Memangnya aku sejahat itu,ya?" tanya Naruto.  
>'kau memang jahat! Membacakan karya orang di depan umum. Seenaknya saja. Huh!'<br>"Kalau gak nengok ke sini… nggak akan kukembalikan bukumu lho!" omelnya.  
>"Nggak butuh! Buang saja buku itu!"bentakku. "Lagipula nggak ada artinya! Mau membuat lagu apapun…. Nggak ada yang mendengarkan!"<p>

Naruto POV

"Lagipula nggak ada artinya! Mau membuat lagu apapun … nggak ada yang mendengarkan!" bentaknya.  
>"Apa?" tanyaku kembali. "lirik ini ada nadanya? Maksudnya ini lagu? " tanyaku sambil mendekatkan diriku ke arahnya yang semula ada di belakangnya. "jadi,kau ingin jadi penyanyi,ya?" tanyaku penasaran. Aku dapat melihatnya dari samping. Wajahnya yang begitu kaget. Dengan sekali hentakan dia menjauh dariku dan berteriak.<br>"Nggak mungkin aku bisa jadi penyanyi,kan?" bentaknya.  
>"hm.. akhirnya kau nengok juga! Kau bisa juga teriak sekencang itu…" aku menatapnya dan terlihat ekspresi yang susah ditebak. Malu?marah? atau.. takut?. Aku tidak menghiraukan ekspresi diwajahnya itu. Aku melanjutkan kata-kataku. "bagimu…" aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya sambil sedikit membungkuk. Aku melihat wajahnya yang memerah. "Jadi penyanyi itu besar sekal artinya,ya?" tanyaku yang membuatnya melotot dengan mata lavendernya itu.<p>

Hinata POV

'sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau menatap matanya… aku tidak mau. Kalau sudah ditatapnya tajam begini….'  
>"hei,nyanyi,dong…" serunya yang tidak dapat kudengar dengan jelas.<br>'kalau sudah ditatapnya begini… aku tidak bisa lari'"  
>"Nyanyi,dong. Aku akan jadi pendengarmu." Apa? Apa yang dia katakana tadi? Nyanyi? Aku tersentak. Aku menunjukan mata lavenderku. Saat itu aku mengingat masa laluku. Sejak kecil aku suka sekali yang namanya menyanyi. Semua teman-temanku memujiku. Aku sangat senang sekali dipuji seperti itu. Dan aku menyadari betapa senangnya menyanyi demi orang lain. Tapi pada musim dingin 3 tahun lalu….<p>

Flash Back

"GUBRAK!"  
>"Mau pergi ke Tokyo untuk jadi penynyi?" bentak tou-san ku setelah mendorongku dan aku tersungkur ke dinding. "Kau itu seperti bermimpi melewati langit ke 7"omel tou-san ku. "Jangan melarikan diri… jangan melarikan diri kalau kau tidak ingin belaja!" "orang sepertimu … TIDAK AKAN MUNGKIN BISA JADI PENYANYI! Kaun mengerti? Hah?"<p>

'hei… tolong jangan ambil laguku… jangan ambil nyanyianku'  
>sejak saat itu aku menjadi anak yang tidak pandai bergaul. Bagiku yang penyendiri ini.. sayap kebebasan hanya denga menyanyi seorang diri.<p>

End of Flash Back

"hei, coba menynyi dong!" suara itu membuyarkan lamunanku tentang masa lau. "sawah dan langit yang luas ini bisa jadi panggung yang bagus,kan?"

"H-hah? M-maksud kamu… nya…nyanyi se… se… sekarang? D-di si…sini?" tanyaku sambil tergugup. Nyanyi sekarang? Disini?. "YA!" jawabnya dengan lantang. 'aduh… di tempat seperti ini? Kacau deh. Di depan orang lag!' tanpa sadar aku sudah melakukan hal aneh seperti ini.

"Orang yang nggak bisa nyanyi didepan orang,mana bisa jadi penyanyi?" omel Naruto yang membuat tingkah anehku berhenti. Selain itu dia memegang kedua kepalaku dengan kedua tangannya, lalu….

"huuuu…. Dagh….!" Dia berseru sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya dan kemudian berbalik. Awalnya kupikir ia akan pergi meninngalkanku sendirian menuju rumahnya,tapi ternyata aku salah. Dia janya menjauhiku kearah sungai kecil yang mengalir yang dikelilingi oleh padang rumput.  
>"eh?" mataku lavendurku ini melotot dengan tampang terkejut. "Hei…!" seruku padanya. "Ke…" dia terus saja berjalan dank arena itu aku mengalihkan kata yang ingin kukatakan tadi. "Naruto..!" .<p>

Dia menatapku dengan mata saphirenya. "Nah… kalau sudah disini 'kan mukaku sudah nggak kelihatan olehmu. Lalu aku akan menghadap kesana (belakang) dan menutup telingaku" serunya dari sana. "Nah. Ayo,nyanyi!" pintanya. Ia langsung melakukan apa yang sudah dikatakan tadi. Dia meletakkan tangannya di sebelah telinganya.

'ah.. lagi-lagi aku dapat melihat sayp kebebasan yang membentang di kedua bahunya. Lalu.. kalau sekarang mungkin aku bisa bernyanyi'.

Naruto POV

"sayap kebebasan…." Nyanyinya.. Apa? Itu nyanyiannya? Indah sekali suaranya. Lembut. Menenagkan hati. Dia terus melanjutkan nyanyiannya tanpa sadar aku telah mendengar nyanyiannya itu.

"He… bat! Hebat!" ucapku di seberang sana. "hebat! Lagu yang indah beserta suaramu yang merdu. Suaramu itu dapat membuat langit bergetar!" pujiku padanya. Namun… "hiks..hiks…" aku mendengarnya menangis.. ada apa ini? Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan bukan?

Aku sangat tidak tega melihatnya begitu. Entah kenapa tangisannya itu membuat dadaku bergetar. Lalu…

"lagu ini adalah lagu mu Naruto. Aku membuat lagu ini sambil memperhatikanmu. Ake selau iri karena kau selalu bebas." Sanggahnya disela tangisnnya. "kebebasan selalu jadi angan-anganku" dia melanjutkan kata-katanya yang terputus oleh isak tangisnya. Dalam waktu yang bersamaan,entah kenapa,aku mendekatinya,aku mensejajarkan diriku di depannya,dan aku merangkulnya (memeluknya) dengan penuh perasaan. Entah kenapa aku merasa dirinya sama seperti diriku. Mungkin tidak sama tapi hampir sama.

To Be Continue

~~~XXX~~~

Hah….!akhirnya selese juga bikin ceritanya eh salah fict chapter 1 deh.. hehehe… aku membuat rekor bagi diriku sendiri yaitu membuat 1 chapter dlm waktu 8 jam… hehehe buat aku doang lho! Kalau menurut kalian bukan rekor yaudah gak usah dianggap… wkwkwkwkwk.

Mau tau kelanjutanya? Atau udah ada yang bisa nebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Bisa di Review aja kali ya? Bisa kok (Tanya sendiri jawab sendiri. *bletak!).

O iya, aku bakal bilang ke kalian2 kalau kayaknya ini Fanfict bisa jadi fict yang berchapter-chapter bisa. Atau bisa di bilang puanjang banget… hehehehehe.

Kalau gitu jangan lupa Reviewnya ya…. Sangat ku tunggu.


End file.
